Burnt Toast (Episode 10.3)
Flood: Our lack of progress in finding the supposed pot of gold in Ouroboros' network is in danger of becoming a serious irritation, operative. We have passwords to their system, so I really don't see what the problem is. Now get in there, and don't come out without some worthwhile data. Operator: Uh-oh, Flood's in one of his regular moods. Aaaand here's "uh-oh" number two: it looks like there's already an alert at that Ouroboros office. Security personnel are running around in there like it's a two-for-one donut sale. Ouroboros Security corpse Ouroboros Security Ouroboros Security: You bastard! Ouroboros Security: Who in the hell could have-- You! Operator: Well, we could have, but we didn't. So who's been mucking around in there? Computer: The system has failed to log you in. Please check your user name and password. --- Operator: What? Our passwords are the best that kidnapping and torture can buy! Man, sometimes I just don't know what this world is coming to. Flood: That is a very weak excuse, operative, and if it wasn't for this headache I feel coming on, I'd berate you properly. If you're going to be foiled by a child pulling a fire alarm, then-- Oh, never mind. Stop simpering, and make yourself useful. By the way, you can expect a real talking-to once I'm through with this migraine. If I forget, remind me. Bluepills Ouroboros Security, Machine operative Herma Reeves: I don't know! I think it's a cyber-narc or something. Levi Overend: Oh! I'd better dele-- Uh... Oops, look at that. I'm late for a meeting. Gotta run! Herma Reeves: Hm! They can read all my emails if they want. That would keep them busy for a while. Levi Overend: Oh crap, oh crap... Ouroboros Security: What are you doing? You can't just come in here and-- Machine Howitzer: Like fun I can't! You may not have noticed, but your network is under full-scale assault by a major criminal syndicate. We're not about to let consumer data fall into their hands just because of your slipshod-- Hell! See? Ouroboros Security: Holy-- Someone call the sarge! Computer: _| Operator: Oh, man, what have they been doing in there? Some joker put a slug through that thing. Great, just great. Flood: *CENSORED*, I thought I had this thing on "vibrate"... Oh, it's you, operative. What's your excuse this time? Mm-hm... Yes, I know you didn't do it. The pain... Why am I talking... Go see the Merovingian. Nnn... I'm hanging up now. Operator: Did you hear about how we had some people try posing as Agents to get into Ouroboros and "confiscate" data? Yeah, didn't work. Apparently they were given some lip from the Ouroboros guards about "jurisdiction." Exiles The Merovingian, [[Mr. Black]] Elite Guard: Hey! How's it going? What've you been up to? Where are you going? Are you here to see the boss? Why? Do you have a hovercraft? Did you hear what Ookami did the other day? Do you ever wonder what it all means? Elite Guard: Can we just...not talk? The Merovingian: Evidently, the Machines, while doing their best to keep us out of Ouroboros, are themselves personae non gratae inside that company's walls. Rather remarkable... And I think Ouroboros would be interested to hear about, oh, the Machines hiring Cypherites to break into their offices, not to mention having some of their own operatives tampering with security systems there. It is all described in this letter I've prepared. Be so kind as to deliver it to Ouroboros. I think they'll find it...enlightening. See to it that you deliver it to their official personally. Hmhmhm... The Machines do not have as much practice at playing les deux cotes de la barriere, n'est-ce pas? Elite Guard: Did you talk to the boss? What'd he say? Did Mr. Black say anything? What's that? Is it a letter? Can I see it? Who's it for? Are you taking it now? Where? Can I come? Elite Guard: ... ears Flood: You're taking the letter to a high-ranking Ourobros lickspittle that calls itself Jae Eisentrout. Everything's arranged, so you cann but mail this one in, operative. No, they aren't supposed to know who it's from, you-- Oh, gods, my head... Operator: I've got a lot of signals in there, but if Flood's right about this, they should be all peaceful-like. Hm, wonder how many people have ended up with "If Flood's Right About This" as their epitaph. System Agent, Ouroboros Security, Bluepills Saundra Ellis: You'll have to be patient, Agent Lee. She's in a very important meeting. Agent Lee: This is a matter of national security. I am not inclined to wait much longer. Ouroboros Security: You're expected. Go right in. Agent Lee: Hmh. Saundra Ellis: Excuse me, but you'll have to-- Oh. Yes, of course. Jae Eisentrout: Hm... Mm... We'll check into it. Not that we have anything to hide. Of course. And you're just a concerned voter, right? Agent Lee: This is absurd. I demand to see Ms. Eisentrout immediately. Saundra Ellis: Agent Lee, if you insist on being disruptive, I'll have to ask you to wait in the hall. Ouroboros Security (aside): Sheesh. Some people, huh? End Flood: Obviously they know more than they're saying, operative. So do we, and we wouldn't be there if they didn't. Ohh, I can't explain this to you now. Go ask Malphas. Why isn't my foot bath ready? ...Don't pretend you didn't hear me! *''Episode 10.3'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 10.3) Category:Episode 10.3 Missions